


i feel warm with your hand in mine.

by orphan_account



Series: make the yuletide GAY [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Vanitas has a potty mouth, mention of soriku, this is very cliche woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He just wants to kiss a stupid boy.





	i feel warm with your hand in mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@moondropbunny on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40moondropbunny+on+twitter).



They sit before the fireplace.

Ven’s breath is visible as it escapes from his lips, as if he were exhaling smoke—as if he were Vanitas with his penchant for having a stick dangling between clenched teeth, smelling of nicotine.

He looks away, before the other could comment about his staring.

There are lights before them, blinking like fireflies of different hues. The soft hum of Christmas songs can be heard from somewhere above.

If he closes his eyes and ignores everything around them, maybe he could pretend they were alone. Maybe—

“Van, Ven! Come on, it’s time to eat!”

Damn it.

Ven laughs at Sora’s theatrics. Vanitas has to roll his eyes. They both stand with the others at the center of the spacious living room.

They were surrounded by family and friends on such a ‘special occasion’, but all Vanitas wanted to do was hold Ven’s stupid hand and kiss his stupid face.

He places himself somewhere near the long low coffee table, but far enough from everyone else, so as not to be forced to join in on any conversation. He was all up for talking to his friends, but now wasn’t one of those times.

He really just wanted to be alone.

Preferably with, well, someone else… but.

He sighed, he really just wasn’t feeling the Christmas spirit.

“Why the long face?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

Ven was beside him, a glass of eggnog in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other. “Here.”

He takes the hot chocolate with a soft “Thanks.”

He doesn’t answer Ven’s question, opting to drink from his mug. He winces a little as the hot liquid runs down his throat, but it heats him up, just a little. And he finds that that lifts his mood, even just a little.

Why the long face, indeed.

Maybe it’s because almost everyone around him was dating someone (or like, in the case of his parents, they were married as hell)? Maybe because Sora and Riku were being the adorable, sappy couple of the century and while he felt disgusted by their cheesy displays of affection, he was feeling envious of his brother? Maybe he wanted to be disgustingly sappy with the guy beside him who didn’t look like he had a care in the world right now, grinning at something Kairi was telling him?

It was dumb, he was feeling dumb right now.

If Sora stopped looking at Riku like he hung the moon and stars in the sky for a second, maybe he would have noticed Vanitas’s mood and told him off for being so grouchy during Christmas Eve of all days. But that is neither here nor there, and really, Vanitas is just thankful for the peace and somewhat quiet.

He takes another drink of his hot chocolate, staring at Ven’s profile again, as he animatedly chats with Xion and Namine.

So caught up in his staring he doesn’t notice someone calling him.

“-nitas. Vanitas? Van!”

He almost drops his mug. “Fuck…!” He spills hot chocolate on a socked foot for his trouble.

“Woah, hey! You alright?” Ven is beside him, taking the mug from his hands, lest he drops it for real.

He glares at the direction of his brother, a frown now on his face.

The little shit has the gall to grin at him, pointing upwards.

He looks up in annoyance, and freezes at what he sees.

In his surprise (and a little bit of pain), he had moved further back from his previous spot, and stopped underneath a, to his horror, little dangling stem of mistletoe. ( _ What happened to avoiding them at all costs, you idiot? _ A distressed voice in his head exclaims.)

This shitty plan at trying to set him up with Ven had Sora’s name written all over it, for sure. (He knew he should have stopped talking about the other once Sora got interested in hearing more about him. Of course. That little scoundrel.)

He glares back at his brother with an even deeper frown on his face, but this time, Sora points at Ven.

Ven, who is staring at the mistletoe.

Ven, who is… well. Blushing.

He doesn’t want to get his hopes up but also, an expression like that would make anyone get their hopes up, right?

“Oh, wow… I didn’t know there was something like that up there.” Ven says, a smile on his lips, trying to be nonchalant. It would have worked, if not for the spreading blush on his cheeks.

Ven looks at Vanitas, and he sees it. He sees the same aching hope in Ven’s eyes. Did he? Did he have a chance? Could he hope that was the case?

He watches as a pink tongue peeks from Ven's pursed lips, licking a stripe over his bottom lip.

It’s what pushes him, finally.

“Screw this.” He drags Ven to him by the arm and— 

In front of his family and friends— 

Finally kisses him.

Ven’s lips are damp, they’re warm and soft. He has a hand on Ven’s cheek and he has his other hand holding onto Ven’s, and he feels something digging into his side, and it’s hot and— 

“Shit!”

The rest of his hot chocolate drink is now on his ugly Christmas sweater.

He looks up to Ven, who looks mortified as he slowly places the mug back on the table.

That’s what does it for him.

He laughs.

He laughs and laughs, and soon, everyone joins him in laughing.

He looks back to his brother, who has the smuggest shit-eating grin ever.

He flips him off.

Ven’s hand is still in his.

It’s warm as hell.

* * *

**EXTRAS**

Ven pulled his phone out of his pocket after feeling it vibrate.

It’s a snap from Roxas. How did he manage to find signal over at the resort?

He opens it and sees it’s a selfie of Roxas with a Santa Claus filter. “MERRY CHRISTMAS VEN! 🎅” is written as the caption.

“Is that Roxas?” Vanitas asks, sidling beside him, after changing his clothes and getting a clean pair of socks.

“Yeah it is.”

Vanitas grabs his phone—”Hey, Van! Wait!”—and with an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulls him in for a one-arm hug, taking a snap.

“MERRY HOLIDAY TO YOU TOO ROX XOXO FROM YOUR BROTHER AND HIS NEW BF 🎄❤️💫👨❤️💋👨” is what he types in the caption box, and before Ven can grab for his phone, Vanitas hits send.

“Van, oh my god.”

\---

“OH MY GOD.”

Pence looks up from his phone, raising an eyebrow at the terrified look on Roxas’s face.

“Something wrong, Roxas?”

“I leave home for two weeks and Ven’s off getting spirited by edgelords. I knew I shouldn’t have left him behind. I knew it.”

“What…?”

Roxas continued staring at the snap, or what was left of the screen after the timer for the snap ran out. He doesn’t want to hit replay, hoping against hope that he was imagining what he saw.

“Hey guys, time to head back to the resort! Roxas, you can have a crisis once you get back.” Hayner said, dragging Roxas out of the convenience store, some distance away from the ski resort.

**Author's Note:**

> so hello and merry christmas!!!! this was my first time writing vanven (actually that's a lie i've written vanven before but it was horrible and i'm glad it's probably disappeared from the internet, never to be seen again)
> 
> funny how i've been reading fics about these two for such a long time but have only decided to write them now :<
> 
> anyways, merry christmas to @moondropbunny on twitter and i hope they enjoy this little gay thing!!
> 
> i actually have one more fic for them which i'll be posting a little bit later!


End file.
